Birthday Gift
by i-need-blood-to-live
Summary: Oneshot. It's Shock's birthday, and Lock has the perfect present. But will he have the guts to give it to her? Rated T, for some references. LockXShock, obviously. review pleease


Disclaimer: I don't own NBC or any of its characters!

Author's note: Hey fellow readers! Just a quick ShockxLock one-shot I wrote, being bored and all. Sorry, I know it's not one of my better pieces of work. But I had the writing urge so oh well, this will do for now. Read and review!

"Happy biiirthday, dear Shoo-oock! Happy birthday to youuu!" Lock and Barrel chourused quite off key, as Shock grinned and blew out the sixteen candles on her cake. Their light flickered then went out, turning into black smoke that twisted upwards. Shock was smiling hugely, obviously pleased at the chocolate covered cake before her. "Happy Birthday Shock" was written in loopy scrawl with purple icing. Shock leaned in close to the cake, inhaling deeply.

"Mhhh." She sighed as she leaned back up, facing her friends. Her eyes glittered in the limited light there was. Lock and Barrel sat on either side of Shock, both grinning stupidly at their friend. It was Shock's sixteenth birthday; a birthday supposedly for giant parties and lots of presents. But Shock requested that only her best friends; Lock and Barrel, attend her "party," and that it was more of a cake-eating contest than a party. Shock ahd never been huge on going overboard for holidays or special occasions.

Lock couldn't help but grin at his best friend as she began slicing the cake into three large sections. He also couldn't help but notice just how much she'd grown up. She looked older than sixteen, but not in a unnatural way. Lock found her, truth be told, very hot. Her inky blue-black hair fell in large heavy curls down her back, a few curls slipping over her shoulders. Her large gray eyes shone in the diminishing light, and her thin pink lips were set into a excited smile. Her delicate hands held the knife as she sliced through the cake. Although his veiw was obstructed at the moment, Lock knew from earlier that day that Shock was wearing her favorite purple dress: a lavender-coloered dress that hugged her slim figure to just about four inches above her knees, and displayed much too much of her breasts. Not that this bothered Lock in the slightest.

"Who wants cake?" Shock asked, holding up a cracked plate mostly hidden beneath a ginormous chunk of chocolate cake.

"ME!" Barrel answered quickly, and greedily reached for the plate. Shock giggled at her somewhat dumb and smiling friend and easily handed him the plate. She offered the next piece to Lock, who blushed slightly and grinned, flashing a set of ultra-white canines. Shock smiled easily at him before lifting her fork and stabbing it into the cake. Moments later she stuffed a large piece of cake into her mouth, a few crumbs falling and polluting her skirt.

"Hungry much?" Lock said, smiling. Shock giggled, instinctively cupping a hand over her mouth to catch the crumbs that flew.

"Starved." she answered as she swallowed. The trio ate their cake in silence for a few moments, although it was not heavy or awkward. Each was simply too busy indulging themselves on cake to focus on anything more than chewing, swallowing, and bringing their forks to their mouths again.

Shock ate three quarters of her cake before pushing the plate in away from her and leaning back in her chair, sighing contendedly.

"Ahhh. Best cake ever." she patted her flat stomach, rubbing it as if it were distended. Lock and Barrel made noises of agreement as they finished eating their own slices.

"Now.." Shock grinned mischeviously, eyeing her friends. "Present time!" Her grin was huge. She always loved recieving new things, and she was impatient to see what her friends had gotten her. Barrel hopped up and bounded into the living room, and moments later appeared with an oddly wrapped parcel. Lock blushed bright red and fidgeted with his hands.

"Here, Shock! Open mine first!" Barrel said it as if it was a race, and if Shock opened his present first he would win. Maybe, in Barrel's mind, it was. The kid did have a tendency for losing...Lock thought.

Shock's giggle pulled Lock back from his thoughts.

"Okay, okay." she said. She accepted the package and set it before her. She studied it for a moment, curiousity obvious in her features. Meanwhile, Barrel was bouncing up and down in anticipation. After sixteen years, Lock still wondered how he could be so immature. Of course, they all were pretty immature, but Barrel seemed to have not changed a bit from when he was six years old.

Shock ripped off the brown paper covering, and gasped in delight and surprise. Lock felt a sudden pang of jealousy in his stomach. Why'd Barrel have to get her a good gift?

"Barrel, it's so pretty!" she said. She held before her a purple dress, longsleeved with a lace-like pattern.

_It IS pretty_, Lock thought to himself. _Uhg_.

Shock admired the dress a few moments longer, then messily folded it and placed it aside.

"Thanks, Barrel! I love it!" She reached over and grabbed Barrel in a tight hug. Barrel smiled.

"Glad you like it." he said sincerely. Shock smiled then turned to Lock. It took him a moment to realize she was waiting for him to give her her present. His face turned red, suddenly nervous.

"Uh, your present isn't here." he said. Shock gave a confused look.

"What do you mean? Then where is it?" she asked.

"It's uh...at Spiral Hill." Lock said quickly, naming the most romantic spot that came to his mind. Spiral Hill is what the trio had nicknamed the hill in the graveyard just outside town.

Shock furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would it be there?" she asked. Lock didn't know how to respond.

"You'll see when we get there." he almost snapped. Shock, still giving him a confused glance, stood up and said;

"Okay. Let's go."

Lock stood up slowly. He walked over to the cage, followed by Shock. They stood in silence as it was lowered down, and more silence as the stepped out onto the bridge. Once they'd gotten to the top of the gray hill, Shock asked curiously,

"So, what IS my big surprise?"

"Uh..." Lock stalled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Touche." Shock replied easily, grinning. Lock wondered if she knew how nervous he was just being around her.

"At least give me a hint." she begged. Lock grinned.

"Sorry, no dice." He said.

"Pleeease?" she asked, grabbing his arm with both her hands. Lock froze for a moment, his cheeks burning at her touch.

"It's my birthday, you gotta be nice to me."

Lock wondered if she was purposely trying to make her voice that seductive.

"I told you, i'm not telling!" Lock grinned devilishly, recovering from his surprise. Shock did a fake pout, crossing her arms under her chest and sticking her lower lip out. Lock smiled. He liked this; liked them. Their essence, their being together. He liked the way she made him feel, liked the time he spent with her. He wished this walk would never end. But he knew that each step brought them closer and closer to Spiral Hill; and as the realization of what he was about to do really set in, he became suddenly extremely nervous.

Shock, on the other hand, was hardly nervous. She was thouroughly enjoying her walk with Lock, as she often enjoyed anytime she spent with him. She was wondering what Lock could have gotten her. What was so big that he had to keep it at Spiral Hill? She wiped her sweaty palms absently on the hem of her short dress, still contemplating. After a moment, she spoke once more.

"Will I like it?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Lock said, startled out of his thoughts.

"Will I like it?" she asked again.

"Like what?"

"My present." Shock said, her tone implying he was acting stupid.

"Oh, uh.." Lock scratched the back of his neck. "I hope so. I really, really hope so."

Shock grinned. "Me too." she empathized. There was more silence as their feet padded along the cobbled ground, Lock's sneakers and Shock's heels. Then, they approached the gates to the graveyard.

"Ladies first." Lock said, opening the gate for Shock and dipping his head to hide his blush. He was intent on making this moment as romantic as possible.

"What a gentlemen." Shock smiled, clearly thinking he was joking. She dashed through and began running towards the hill.

"Hey, Shock! Wait up!" Lock called, closing the gate and sprinting after her. By now, she'd made it to the top of the hill, and was grinning widely, her eyes darting in every direction.

"Okay, where is it?" she asked, breathlessly. Lock scuffed his foot on the dirt on the hill.

"C'mon Lock, game's over. Tell me where my present is." Shock said, a bit demanding.

_What do I say? What do I say?_ Lock thought frantically. _Here's your present! A big fat kiss from your best friend! That's so stupid! I can't believe I brought her here, I can't believe I thought this would work! I should've gotten her a REAL gift, something she'd like! Like a broomstick or a new hat; anything! Anything but this! How do I explain this now? How do I-_

"Lock!" Shock said, pulling Lock from his frantic mind babble. Her hands were on her narrow hips, her eyes glaring.

"Where's my present?" she nearly barked. Lock almost cringed.

_Too late now, Lock. Just gotta hope for the best._

"Uh, okay. Close your eyes." Lock told her. Shock looked skeptical for a moment.

"Do you want your stinkin' present or not?" Lock snapped.

"Yes..."

"Then close your eyes!"

Shock rolled her eyes before closing them, but giggled.

"Okay, closed." she told him.

Lock took a step towards her.

"They're shut?" he asked again.

"Yup." she clarified.

"No peeking." Lock warned, taking another step towards her.

"I'm not." she reassured him.

"You swear?" Lock asked, taking another step, so now his body was inches from hers.

"Yes Lock, I swear." Shock said, her tone annoyed.

"Ready for your present?" Lock whispered. Shock shivered.

"Yes." She whispered back. Lock gave a silent prayer that she wouldn't hate him for doing this. Then he closed his eyes and leaned towards her. In moments, his lips crushed against hers, igniting sparks of flame in his mouth, and dancing across his closed eyelids.

Shock's own eyes flew open in surprise. Lock was kissing her? She felt the sensation of his lips on hers, and for a moment, held back. _What is this?_ She asked herself. But as his hand snaked around her waist, she realized she didn't care, and closed her eyes before throwing herself passionately into the kiss.

Lock felt her stiffen, and was afraid she was going to draw back and smack him. But then, she relaxed, her entire body giving into his. She wound her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Surprised, Lock answered hers. They met and played. He explored her mouth eagerly, squeezing his arms around her and drawing her closer. She gave an almost inaudible sigh, and melted into his figure. Shock tangled her long, pale fingers into his fiery red curls, drawing him closer than what should have been possible. From a distance, the two lovers looked like one figure, perfectly fit together. Like two puzzle pieces, joined with oneanother.

The kiss drew to a close, and both looked into eachother's eyes. The moon had just risen, casting a pale glow on the graveyard and catching light in Shock's eyes, reflecting and making them shine like the stars.

Lock still held Shock firmly to him, and Shock still found her hands resting upon his shoulders. A small smile danced across both their lips, and although no words were uttered their thoughts were both perfectly clear to eachother. After what appeared to be forever, Lock broke the silence with a whisper.

"Happy Birthday, Shock."


End file.
